Display racks employed for use in displaying greeting cards for retail sale have generally been of a construction having a base, a turntable mounted atop the base, and an upright display rack portion mounted for swiveling movement atop the turntable. The upright portion of the display rack has generally been fabricated of four corner posts, which corner posts are secured to a bottom plate or base, with several greeting card supporting "tiers" spanning between the uprights for supporting the greeting cards therein. The tiers have traditionally been either screwed to the uprights with bolts and thumb nuts, or the uprights themselves have contained tracks along their lengths such that the tiers are slid downwardly into these tracks and stacked one atop another.
The above-described methods of fabricating such greeting card display racks have required that the components be shipped in three boxes; one box would contain the four upright poles, another box would contain the tiers, and the third box would contain the base. Therefore, one greeting card display rack required three separate boxes, thus lending to confusion and misshipment of appropriate boxes. Thus, oftentimes a retailer or field representative would get two boxes of poles and one base box, for example, or two boxes of bases and one tier box. Accordingly, the number of boxes required to ship component parts for constructing a single greeting card display rack has been confusing and cumbersome.
Another problem associated with these traditional types of fabrication of greeting card display racks has been the cumbersome nature of their assembly. Specifically, each of the four corner poles must be first secured to the bottom base plate. It will be appreciated that the uprights, on the order of six feet long, being cantilevered off the base plate, are generally unwieldy and hard to control, particularly in light of the fact that the tiers must be secured to the uprights during assembly.
Further complicating the task of assembling these traditional greeting card display racks has been the method by which the tiers are secured to the uprights. As mentioned above, these tiers have traditionally been either screwed to the uprights, or slid into tracks on the uprights. Either method of assembly is time consuming and tedious. In addition, the latter method of assembly requires disassembly of the entire display rack to replace damaged or broken tiers.